Poesia d'autunno
by Megnove
Summary: Siamo tutti fratelli, abitanti della stessa fantasia... Tutti riflessi l'uno dell'altro, sfaccettature della stessa persona, dello stesso desiderio... Tutti sogni dello stesso sognatore...


**Poesia d'Autunno**

_La pioggia di primavera_

_senza cielo, senza terra_

_senza lo spazio vuoto_

–Nagata Kôi

* * *

–Scusi… posso aspettare qui sotto?

* * *

Cristalli di luci castelli di luci nell'aria colori di insegne nelle gocce di pioggia. Piedi che schizzano l'acqua in tonfi sempre più vicini. Strie dalle porte dei locali, strie dai fanali nel buio. Odore di bagnato, l'album sui capelli a riparare le gocce dal viso. Il naufrago salvato accanto all'altro naufrago dal diluvio inaspettato.

* * *

–Prego. Credo che l'autobus non passerà molto presto comunque. Con questo tempo…

–Ah… che sfortuna. Sono stato proprio sbadato… ad uscire senza ombrello. E lei?…

* * *

Scrutarsi parlarsi un po' curiosi, capelli simili, simili occhi.

* * *

–Ci siamo già visti da qualche parte?

–Può darsi. Forse in casa di qualcuno che conosciamo entrambi?

–Può darsi.

–Stava aspettando qualcuno qui?

–Nessuno in particolare. Mi piace camminare sotto la pioggia. Ma oggi è davvero forte. E lei?

–Io sì… cioè… aspettavo.

–Chi?

Rossore. –Non lo so nemmeno io.

* * *

Senza cielo senza terra

E senza nulla in mezzo

* * *

–Potrebbero prenderci per fratelli.

–Già, in effetti. Potremmo avere all'incirca la stessa età?

–Forse io sarò un po' più giovane…

–Forse lo sarò io.

–Sembra che questa pioggia cancelli proprio il mondo, vero?

* * *

E cresce cresce la rosa nell'oscurità cresce

Rosa di fil di ferro rosa di seta rosa di carne

Chissà dove troverà la via per giungere alla luce?

Esplode la rosa esplode come fuoco fatuo fuoco d'artificio

Dove vanno le stelle che cadono al contrario

Cosa desidera il cielo che gli dia la terra?

* * *

–Quanto tempo sarà passato?

–Da quando siamo qui?

–Non so… da quando… tutto… mi capisci?

Assenso.

–Il tempo… passa sempre… passa solamente… e sempre nella stessa direzione…

–O forse… no…

* * *

Non si può non andare avanti non si può non camminare a ritroso

Guarda quello che ti lasci indietro ti costerà acqua

Ti costerà ghiaccio ti costerà luce stelle ferro sole paura

Ma non puoi non proseguire

Bisogna cambiare

Fa male

Ma chi non cambia si estingue

* * *

–Come i dinosauri.

–Quindi tu… disegni?

–A volte mi chiedo se ne valga la pena.

–Sono belli.

–Davvero lo pensi?

–Peccato che si siano bagnati con la pioggia.

–A volte vorrei che il tempo passasse tutto insieme. A volte… vorrei che non fosse mai passato… che non dovesse mai passare… che non si fosse mai portato via…

* * *

Occhi pupille lacrime lancette vento che passa libertà paura

Fuori di casa fa freddo

Passano uccelli di vetro farfalle di carta giorni riflessi

Nulla torna indietro

Milioni di fiabe ti vengono incontro a ogni passo

Cosa accadrà se ne perdi una?

Dove vanno le fiabe non finite

Non finite di sognare

Dove vanno le storie che non giungono

A chi le doveva raccontare?

* * *

–È… dovunque… chiunque…

–…

–E non so nemmeno perché mi manca.

* * *

Forse manca al mondo intero

Forse mancherà

A chiunque ascolti la mia voce

A chiunque ripeta le mie parole

E a chiunque ascolti chi ne ripete

Anche solo una

Anche se non lo saprà

* * *

–Lo so. Quando perdiamo qualcuno… qualcosa… che amiamo… è come se il mondo non potesse più essere completo, qualsiasi cosa accada…

–So chi è? L'ho conosciuta davvero? O l'ho immaginata? O spero di incontrarla? A volte penso… che attraverso me… manchi a qualcun altro…

* * *

L'idolo si sgretola

L'uomo si sgretola

Non abbiamo certezze sul nostro cuore

Non abbiamo certezze nel nostro pensiero

Nessuno di noi è un gigante né un modello

Ognuno ha solamente ciò che ha dentro

Ognuno ha solamente

La sua voglia di continuare

* * *

–Non vorrebbe vederti così.

–Credo valga anche per te…

–Io… vado avanti. Credo valga la pena sempre di andare avanti. Coi nostri difetti, le incrinature… i cocci. Abbiamo comunque qualcosa da dare. Da conquistare… da essere.

* * *

Passano stormi di foglie

L'acqua dirada

Le luci tremolano

Su questa strada su un'altra

Ovunque sia ti sta aspettando

* * *

–Forse la incontrerò anche oggi… chissà quando e chissà dove.

–La pioggia sta un po' smettendo.

–Forse è meglio non aspettare l'autobus. Farò una corsa fino a casa.

–Arrivederci.

–Grazie di avermi ascoltato…

–Grazie a te. Ne avevo bisogno anch'io. Forse ci rincontreremo.

–Tu hai… tante cose dentro, credo. Come me. Mi piacerebbe farti un ritratto…

Sorriso. –Se ce ne sarà l'occasione.

–Allora, alla prossima. A casa di… di quella persona?

–Non ti ho detto come mi chiamo.

–Già. Nemmeno io.

–Arrivederci.

–Arrivederci, _niisan_.

* * *

Riflessi l'uno dell'altro noi uomini noi cose

Leggeri come pensieri come amore che va e che viene

Il quadro si disfa il quadro si ricompone

Le linee si dividono e ritornano a cercare

Domani sorgeranno altre immagini altre figure

Rose e aquiloni e note e fiabe e cristalli di gelo

Non perdete non perdete

Non perdete la speranza voi che cercate

Figurette di carta, eroi, amici di speranza

Tutti noi siamo immagini pensieri di un altro

La voce lontana che si affievolisce nella nebbia

È il ricordo di qualcuno che viene ricordato

Di ciò che si spegne di ciò che sembra inutile

Di ciò che è passato

Il riflesso vivrà

In tutti quelli che ascolteranno

In tutti quelli che avranno sognato

E in tutti quelli che

Al posto del sognatore sogneranno


End file.
